


The Chronicles of Baked Treats (Or How A Spider Found Love With A Skeleton and A Goat Mom)

by TheAmazingBlaze45



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asgore (Mentioned) - Freeform, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Belly Sounds, Body Worship, Ecto-Belly (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Feedee Sans, Feedee Toriel, Feeder Muffet, Fluff, Forgive Me, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm making it multiple chapters, Light Angst, Muffet is both a tease and a mess, Muffet is in love with both Toriel and Sans, Multi, OT3, Papyrus (mentioned) - Freeform, Stomach aches, Stuffing, That's about as far as I'm willing to take it, Undertum is still a thing right?, You know what?, i have sinned, takes place on the surface, this is going to be fun, undertum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmazingBlaze45/pseuds/TheAmazingBlaze45
Summary: "You know, I have to thank you two for helping me out~ I know you both must be busy, why with all your jobs and duties, I only hope I'm not taking too much of your time~""Oh its no problem at all Muffet. Sans and I are just so happy to help out, aren't we Sans?""heh yep, you got that right tori. i've always heard about how good these sweets are, and the fact that we'll get to taste them gives me a warm feeling in my bones.""Hue Hue Hue~ Well, better keep that warm feeling Sans, cause you and Miss Toriel are about to go a wonderful, sweet-filled trip~," Muffet said, giggling lightly.Muffet has a small problem regarding some new recipes and wishes for someone to help her determine each sweet taste to make sure they are all perfect.And who better than an ex-queen-turned-teacher and a pun-tastic skeleton?Along the way, feelings begin to emerge, treats are getting eaten with waistlines expanding and Muffet can feel her own emotions getting tangled up.Hopefully, these three monsters can make it through it all with their heads held high and their hearts intact.
Relationships: Muffet/Sans (Undertale), Muffet/Toriel (Undertale), Sans/Toriel (Undertale), Sans/Toriel/Muffet
Kudos: 9





	The Chronicles of Baked Treats (Or How A Spider Found Love With A Skeleton and A Goat Mom)

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear...
> 
> 1) I've never written anything involving feeder and feedee stories with female characters  
> 2) This might be the only story with such a thing written  
> 3) I'm a sinner, and I'll have to deal with my sins crawling down my back
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy the story and I hopefully I'll write more chapters for this!

You know, it was a pretty funny story for her to tell.

In all of Muffet's time spent down below, in all of her time taking care of both her pet and her fellow spiders with bake sales and regular transactions, or just generally going for short, brisk walks to Waterfall... She never thought she would fall in love.

Now, that wasn't to say that she never had thoughts about possibly being swept up (or sweeping up) by someone and carried off into the metaphorical sunset... It was just that she was always busy nearly every day that those thoughts just became nothing more than dreams, very weird (and sometimes lucid) dreams.

And yet.. here she was. 

On the surface, letting the warm rays of the long achievable setting sun hit her face on her eyes as she laid on her bed, a blanket wrapped around her messily as she nestled between two other monsters with a small smile on her face.

This was no longer a dream, this was a reality. Her reality and she couldn't have been anymore happier with her decision as her small, slender hands made their way up to Toriel's, who was sleeping on her left, soft and fuzzy ears, a light blush going across both her and Tori's face. She did the same thing with Sans, who was on her right, rubbing his bare boney head as he gave off low laughs in his sleep, a blue-ish blush going across his face as a small giggle left her mouth once more.

It was then that two more arms of hers moved to their shirts, taking in both the soft, soccer-ball sizes of both monsters bellies, hearing light gurgles of digestion as she gently placed her hands on them, now blushing madly as she could feel her body heat travel from her face to her body, as she gently bit her lower lip.

Muffet sighed happily, turning to face the ceiling as light snores echoed from both of the monster's mouths, the last rays of light leaving and the moon began to rise, a feeling of sadness starting small in the pit of her stomach. She knew that it wouldn't be long until the two of them would have to go back to their respective homes, and she would be left alone till the crack of dawn when she would have to get up and begin baking...

But, for now, she would stay in-between the two of them, taking in their collective warmth as she smiled softly, feeling her eyes getting heavy and a small yawn leaving her mouth. As she moved the blanket to cover all of them, she could feel her mind wander to the events that had occurred this week, and as she felt her eyes grow heavier and close, they began to replay in her memories...

Earlier This Week

One of the things that always made Muffet happy was waking up early in the morning and baking some scrumptious desserts for fellow monsters and maybe some curious humans to try. Ever since the day when monsters emerged from the underground, the time that she spent dreaming and wondering about life outside were now filled with baking and trying new recipes for her to serve, each tries ending with astounding success as customers asked for more. 

It was something about the smiles that grew on their faces, the way they always asked for extras and the little pep in their steps as they walked or floated out with their goods in hand that just made her little spider heart bump and pump with joy. While her business probably won't be big or famous anytime soon, that wasn't what mattered: what mattered most to her was just the small little thank you's that came along from their mouths.

Today was no exception. Once she had woken up at her usual time of 6:00 A.M, she made her bed, showered and dressed, and had a nice little cup of coffee before feeding her pet(and giving him a pat on his head and a smile in return) and headed to the door and making her way to work in the kitchen of the bakery, which, considering that the time she would open up was around 8:30-9:00 A.M, it gave her a good 2-3 hours to try some new ideas out. And as usual, her little hands have managed to weave delectable treats fresh out of the oven and present them out to the world.

Once the sign was turned from "Closed" to "Open", Muffet got to work putting the chairs down from the tables, cleaning every nook and cranny of the shop as she made sure everything was sparkling clean enough to the point where people could eat off of(which she never understood. Human lingo was so weird) but regardless, everything was in place and once it was taken care of, she sat behind the counter and waited with anticipation for the customers to roll in.

Today did not disappoint as several humans and monsters noticed the shop and came inside, either to try some samples that were left out or to place an early order for desserts to serve at upcoming events. And during that time, she made some good money, so much in fact that this would be enough to give to the local spiders! Muffet smiled with delight, proud of her accomplishment as a customer thanked her and left, leaving the bakery temporarily silent as she leaned back and closed her eyes.

That was until the bell above the door rang and a voice called.

"hey, uh is anyone here? just coming in here to check out your sweets."

The voice sounded familiar to her, so she opened her eyes and found herself face to face with a wide grin and a pair of tired-looking eyes.

"Well well well~ If it isn't Sans the Skeleton. I was wondering when you were going to come inside and give a look~" Muffet said, a smirk twinging on her lips as Sans gave a small chuckle.

"heh yeah. i was wondering when myself, but due to being _occu-pied_ during that time, i guess it kinda slipped my mind," Sans explained, rubbing the back of his head as Muffet giggled.

"Well, I am just glad that you finally arrived dearie~ I know how much you love my spider donuts and lucky for you, I managed to save a few just for you. On the house, but only just this once~," Muffet said with a smile on her face as Sans felt his smile grow.

"ah muffet, you spoil me so. where would i be without you?" Sans asked

"Who knows? Honestly, I'm just glad that you're here now Sansy~" Muffet said with a slight giggle as she grabbed the sweets and bagged them up before handing them to Sans, who smiled as a light blue blush passed over his face.

"heh, thanks muffet. you didn't have to wait or keep _pudding_ up with me or my puns, but i am glad that you did. if you ever need me to do a favor for you i'll do it, no questions asked," Sans said as Muffet pondered his statement.

"Well, while I can't think of anything at the moment, I'll keep what you said in mind for another time~ After all, I do have your number~" 

"heh of course muffet. welp, i should be heading back home, i don't want to worry papyrus too much," Sans said as he waved goodbye to Muffet, who in return waved back.

"Bye dearie~ Tell Papyrus I said hi and I hope he's doing well~"

Sans smiled and nodded before saying "will do", and walking out the door, leaving Muffet alone for a few minutes as a couple more people walked inside, and for a few minutes, it was quiet once more as Muffet relaxed against the counter, closing her eyes when...

Ding!

"Hello?"

Another voice, this time softer and feminine, called out and Muffet opened her eyes slowly before looking up to see dark red eyes and a small smile accompanying a white furry face, which caused Muffet to shoot up instantly.

"O-Oh! Mis T-Toriel!" Muffet stammered as Toriel looked at her, a soft smile on her face, and wearing a lavender-colored spaghetti-strapped dress with a white flower pattern decorated all over.

"Hello there Miss Muffet," Toriel said gently as Muffet straightened herself up, "It's very nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you and your delectables."

Muffet felt herself blush a bit as she stammered to say something, **anything** as Toriel tilted her head a bit to the right, her eyes watching her move slightly as she cleared her throat.

"O-Oh w-well... that-that is very nice to hear Queen- I mean Miss T-Toriel! I am very glad that you stopped by a-and I hope you enjoy the sweets," Muffet said, her voice trailing to a whisper as Toriel smiled back at her, confusion on her brain and in her heart.

"Oh, well thank you, Miss Muffet, ~ And can I just say, I am glad that I came in here. The smell was so intoxicating that I couldn't help but check it out and perhaps buy some as well. Frisk would be very happy if I did...," Toriel said, but her voice started to fade away as Muffet stared at her, her heart beating being the only sound she could hear.

She didn't know why she was acting like this. It couldn't have been, mostly because she had only seen Miss Toriel at least a few times back when she was with Kin- she meant Asgore, back when Prince Asriel and the adopted human were still around causing small amounts of mischief and fun for the inhabitants, and in all of those times she mostly just watched her. 

That was it. Nothing more, and nothing less.

And yet...

Now that she was able to get a better look at her, now that she was able to talk to her instead of a quick bow and a 'Your Highness', it was like her heart and senses were going into overload and she couldn't make it stop. 

"...Muffet? Miss Muffet? Miss Muffet, are you ok?" Suddenly, a voice called out to her and she shook her head before looking at Toriel, who was looking at her with slight concern.

"O-Oh my," Muffet stammered, her face turning a bit red as she gave a nervous smile to Toriel, "I apologize Miss Toriel. My mind seemed to have wandered away from me at the moment... W-What was it that you were saying again?"

"Oh, well, I was saying that Frisk would love if I bought these back home. They have told me about how, when they were transversing the ruins, they came across a spider bake sale and bought a whole amount of sweets and cider there~ Oh, they were so happy when they learned that your bakery was open and have been asking me if and when I could go over here and see~"

"Ah, I-I see~ I'm glad that Frisk enjoyed those treats. It was actually because of them that the local spiders were able to get the gold necessary for their needs~ They are such a kind-hearted child~" Muffet said as a fond smile grew on her face, while Toriel nodded and smiled back at her in return.

"Yes, they sure are~"

"Well, for such a kind-hearted kid, what do you think is the best choice for them? I've been experimenting since we've been living on the surface, so I added a few more desserts to the menu~" Muffet said as Toriel's eyes sparkled.

"Oh my, really?~ Well, I was originally just going to get your spider donuts, but I'm intrigued! I think I want to buy something from the new menu for myself as well, and maybe some cider as well. I heard that it warms you right up~" Toriel said as she gave a wink, to which Muffet felt her face start to heat up.

' _It's not the only thing that can warm you up inside dearie~_ ' Muffet thought before shaking her head, embarrassed with herself as she brought up the menu and pictures out for Toriel to examine and look over.

"W-well dearie, this is the menu I managed to complied~ It might not be much but..." 

"Oh no, this is already nice to see Miss Muffet~ Oh! I see you made spider macarons and spider blackberry pie~"

"Ooh yes. Humans have such interesting ideas and mixtures, I figured I give it a try~"

"Well in that case, here is what I wish to buy~," Toriel said as Muffet got ready to get the orders in check.

A Few Minutes Later

"Ah! Thank you once again, Miss Muffet, for helping!~" Toriel said as both she and Muffet made their way to Toriel's car, who in return was putting the items in the back and the trunk.

"Ah, it was no trouble at all Miss Toriel~," Muffet said, smiling softly as Toriel smiled back at her, "And I hope you and Frisk enjoy the treats and cider as well~"

"Oh thank you, dearie~ I know we most certainly will, and I definitely will come back sometime soon for possibly more~"

"Oh, I hope you do Miss Toriel! A-and tell Frisk I said hello and that I hope they're doing well!"

"I will dearie," Toriel said before giving her a quick hug(which caused Muffet to turn bright red) before she got in her car and waved goodbye at her before making her way back home, all the while Muffet gave a quick wave. Once Toriel was gone, Muffet let out a content sigh and made her way back to the bakery, with it now being closing time.

After she cleaned whatever remaining crumbs were left behind, placed the leftover desserts in a small box to give to her pet, and fixed the chairs on the table, she locked the door behind her and made her home. Once she was in the house, her pet instantly rushed over and jumped on top of her, giving her snuggles as she giggled and laughed.

"Awww hey darling!~ I know you missed me and guess what," she said, as her pet sat down, tongue out, "I have some leftover treats for you~"

As she presented the opened box, her pet squealed in delight as Muffet tossed the food up in the air. The pet moved quickly, jumping up as it went to grab the treats and tangle them all up in its web. While that was going on, Muffet let out a small sigh before heading into the kitchen, stretching her arms up high as a determined look came over her face.

"Alright Muffet, tomorrow is another day~ And tonight... Tonight, you're going to bake and prepare as you've never baked before. So, let's stretch out these tired arms and let's do it~"

Muffet puffed her chest up before moving her arms as she jumped around the kitchen, gathering the items necessary as she preheated the oven. Getting her trusty cookbook out and studying its many pages, Muffet got to work...

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want the first chapter to be short, but since tomorrow is the date it will automatically delete itself, I decided to post it immediately in order to focus on other writing projects I have in mind ^^;
> 
> But regardless, I hope you enjoy it! And if you have any comments or criticism, please leave some. It's the best way to help me improve!


End file.
